


Thor’s Hammer

by SheppardFan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheppardFan/pseuds/SheppardFan
Summary: Spoilers: "Thor’s Hammer"Summary: Daniel’s thoughts after destroying Thor’s Hammer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Thor's Hammer

##  Thor's Hammer

##### Written by Mac   
Comments? Write to us at [sam_cartersg1@yahoo.com](mailto:sam_cartersg1@yahoo.com)

  * SPOILERS: Thor's Hammer 
  * SUMMARY: Daniel's thoughts after destroying Thor's Hammer. 
  * RATING: G First person, Angst 



* * *

I watch the exchange between Teal'c and Jack. "You're part of this team now. We're not leaving you!" 

Jack hands me the staff weapon. "This thing won't work in here, try it from out there." 

I stare at it. It felt so unnatural and heavy in my hands. I take a deep breath and walk to the other side. I could feel all eyes on me. Jack's earlier words still rang in my ears, "'Teal'cs here NOW!" 

I swallow over the lump in my throat. I think I hear Jack urging me to do it. I take another deep breath and mentally whisper an apology to Sha're and Skaara. The sound of the blast echoes throughout the labrynth. 

"Did it work?" 

"One way to find out." 

Teal'c steps through and walks over to me. I give the weapon back to him. "Thank you DanielJackson." 

I nod slowly. "At least we know it can be done." 

Twenty minutes later I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. It was going to be a lost cause to find another way to save Sha're and Skaara. The feeling was so overwhelming that it was as if someone were sitting on my chest. 

I would never see them again. 

I would never hold her again. 

I stopped and closed my eyes, willing myself to control my breathing. I just couldn't do it. I think I'm going to be sick! I ran to bush off to the side and fall to my knees. I could hear Sam whispering words of comfort when I was finished. 

"Daniel?" she said, handing me a canteen. When I didn't respond, she continued. "We'll find a way to save them." 

I nodded slowly. I believed her. She said it with so much conviction that I had to. "Thank you." 

Jack walked over to us. I was grateful they had all stayed at a respectful distance. "Everything OK over here?" 

"For now," I replied, standing with Sam's help. "Let's go." 

They all look at me weird and I shrugged, catching up to talk with Kendra about Thor and her people. I could hear the others discussing something in quiet tones. 

************ 

"Is DanielJackson all right?" Teal'c asked. He was feeling a little guilty for causing his friend more pain. 

"That's a good question," Jack answered. "Carter, what just happened?" 

"Panic attack, sir. My brother used to get them all the time. It was probably triggered by worrying about not being able to find a way to save Sha're and Skaara." Jack nodded. "We should keep an eye on him when we get home." 

Jack really didn't want to think of Daniel as suicidal, but he couldn't help it. He remembered his own feelings of despair when Charlie had died. There had to be some way to give Daniel his hope back. 

He walked up to Kendra when Daniel dropped behind to talk to Sam. He could see the Stargate at the bottom of the hill. She smiled warily at Jack. "Now that the Hammer is lost, I'm not sure what we will do." 

"You should be all right," Jack replied. "The Gou'ald don't know the cave was destroyed..." 

*********** 

Garwyn arrived at the Stargate just as the wormhole closed. "Kendra! I am glad to see you well." 

She smiled. "Thank you. Those from Midgard are also well." 

"The Hammer is destroyed?" 

"It is," Kendra replied. "I believe it was worth it." 

"And Daniel?" 

Kendra thought on it. "His hope was faltered after he was asked to fire upon the Hammer, but I believe he will be all right and he will save his wife." 

"That is good to hear. Come," Garwyn said, "share a meal with me." 

Kendra took her hand. "I will be by in moment, there is something I must do." When Garwyn was out of earshot, she looked up into the heavens. "Thor protect them and help them through their quest." 

In the distance, a roar of thunder was heard.

**The End**

* * *

> February 9, 2005 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
